Realidad de sueños, sentidos y esperanzas
by est-potter
Summary: Sólo ella podía despertar en él los cinco sentidos. .. Podía verla, oírla, sentir su aroma, e incluso, podía tocarla en sueños... Si sólo pudiera hacerlo en realidad. Era un sueño... Un sueño, hermoso, dulce, suave… al que sólo le faltó un sentido… [HxG]


**Hola… **

**Yo otra vez… Los dejo en paz con "suspiros" (los que lo leyeron saben a qué me refiero xD). Ahora vengo con otro one-shot con qué fastidiarles. **

**No se de dónde carrizo salió esto. No pensaba escribir nada así. Sólo salió y debo decir que ME ENCANTA. **

**Espero que a ustedes también.**

**

* * *

**Aire. Brisa. Viento… Suave caricia de una mano invisible. 

Dulce. Flores. Aroma… Perfume natural y característico; ensoñador.

Sonido. Melodía. Voz… Hermosa sinfonía que despertaba a su corazón y dominaba su alma.

Colores. Rojo. Formas. Menuda… Espectacular contraste de colores, formas y tamaños.

En total, una armonía que ni el más famoso y esmerado pintor, escultor, alquimista, mago e incluso dios… hubiese podido crear. Toda ella era perfecta. Toda ella era Hermosa, Espectacular, Dulce, Suave… Parecía salida de un sueño. Uno de sus sueños. A decir verdad, de sus mejores sueños.

_  
Un ángel. _

Sí, eso debía explicarlo todo; el modo en que era tan perfecta y natural, esa forma en que actúa como si no lo fuera. Tan natural e inocente como sólo un ángel lo sería.

_  
Ella. _

Sólo ella podía despertar en él los cinco sentidos. Sentir su piel, su aroma, escucharla, verla… Si sólo pudiera hacerlo en realidad. No tendría que conformarse con imaginarla y sentirla sólo en sueños. Así tan cerca… viéndola, tocándola, oyéndola, sintiendo su aroma… Pero tan lejos… inexacta, intangible, efímera…

Cinco sentidos. Tacto, olfato, oído, vista y gusto.

Sus sueños eran ya de por sí especiales, por poner en ellos cuatro de sus sentidos; pero serían excepcionales si se incluyera ese quinto sentido faltante.

_  
El gusto._

Podía verla, oírla, sentir su aroma, e incluso, podía tocarla en sueños; pero no podía probar su sabor.

Sabor. Chocolate. Miel…

El dulce néctar de sus labios. Ése que lo llevaba a la estratosfera de sus sentidos, al límite. Con sólo verla tan cerca; oír su respiración chocar con la suya; sentir ese suave aroma embriagándolo y llenando sus pulmones; sentir el contacto de sus cuerpos en un abrazo delicado pero fuerte a la vez, cómo sus narices chocaban, el cabello de ella entre sus dedos, el roce de esos pequeños labios con los suyos y…

_  
Su sabor. _

Dulce combinación de sabores. Sabía a chocolate. Sí, a miel. También. A torta de melaza. Increíble; pero, sí también sabía a torta de melaza… Combinación extraña; pero adictiva. Sabía a muchas cosas dulces, pero predominaba el más dulce de los sabores:

_  
El amor. _

Hermoso sentimiento; pero también delicioso sabor. Su sabor, el de ella. Sólo ella en un beso podía transmitirle tan concretamente ese sentimiento a través del sabor de sus labios. Sólo ella podía hacer que sus sueños parecieran realidad. Tanto que no quisiera volver a abrir los ojos nunca; dejarlos cerrados por toda su vida, si así pudiera verla, tocarla, olerla, oírla y saborearla… como si fuera en realidad.

_**  
Realidad. **_

Los sueños, como todo llegan a su final. No quiere abrir los ojos, le duelen de tanto esfuerzo y no sólo eso le duele. Le duelen los labios… los oídos… las manos… hasta la nariz… Le duele el alma; porque sabe que lo que acaba de soñar, no es más que eso…

_**  
Un sueño.**_

Abre los ojos. Impacto. Shock. Esta vez no hay desilusión, no hay lágrimas, tristeza, melancolía, añoranza… Porque… Este sueño era diferente… Porque… Ahora era…

**  
Un sueño hecho realidad.**

Un sueño, hermoso, dulce, suave… al que sólo le faltó un sentido…

_  
El sexto, el sentido del alma: _

**L****a esperanza. **

La esperanza de poder volver a verla, a sentirla… La esperanza, unida con la fe. La fe de que el amor todavía vive. La fe que mueve montañas. Esperanza y Fe que, mezclada con la ilusión y el amor, pueden llegar a ser las armas más poderosas contra todo.

La esperanza y la certeza de que: _Los sueños si se hacen realidad._

**

* * *

¿Les gustó?**

**Loco¿verdad?**

**¿Qué¿Muy dulce? Sí, es posible. Es que yo soy así. (XD)**

**A ver…**

**Emm… no sé, en realidad, en qué situación se encuentra Harry (si, es Harry). No creo que tenga algo que ver con los libros, porque no cuadra. Así que se los dejo a la imaginación. Díganme por su review en que situación se imaginan , además de decirme si les gustó, obvio. **

**Besos,**

●●◊**est-potter◊●●º**


End file.
